


Whodunnit?

by OriginalPomegranate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cake, Clint being a dork, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Tony Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalPomegranate/pseuds/OriginalPomegranate
Summary: Clint being a lovable dork and reader trying to deal with it.





	Whodunnit?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Clint and want him to get more love so I made this, enjoy!  
> I hope you can identify who is saying what??

“I’m so disappointed in you”

Clint said, shaking head dramatically,

“You were supposed to be my friend! To have my back, no matter what! You let the enemy get to me, devour my last hope of piece and solace in this world and now I have nothing…”,

“Jeez Hawkbutt, sorry Tony snatched the last piece of cake, no need to cry over it on the floor” 

You said, crossing your arm in front of you, watching Clint on his knees in front of you,  
“But it was MY piece!” 

He slung his arms around one of your legs and you almost tumbled over, 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the eyes and ears of this team? How come you didn’t notice Tony ogling it all day?”  
You asked him, 

“Yeah, Clint, what’s got you all distracted?”

Tony suddenly appeared in the doorway, nursing a glass of bourbon, most likely. You and Clint looked at him with confused expressions, 

“Go back to your corner Iron Ass, you’re still on time-out”

You said and Tony rolled his eyes, 

“Come on, I did my time! I don’t even remember eating that cake!”

Tony defended himself but you just shook your head and turned your attention back to Clint, who released your leg from his iron grip and got up from the ground, 

“I need some time alone”,

“Ohmygoddd, Clint, don’t do it…!”

You started to say but he already roped himself up into the vents. Shaking your head, you went to get yourself a soda from the kitchen. 

 

____

 

Later, when you were snoozing in your room, a quiet rustling overhead stirred you awake,

“What…?” 

You mumbled in a haze and looked around the room. It was probably Clint, crawling through the vents above your room, like he did when he didn’t know how else to approach you. He was a very awkward man.  
Yeah, newsflash there, you thought, slightly scooting further to the side on your bed and not a second later Clint dropped from the ceiling, landing next to you on the bed. You blinked at him, expecting him to drop an explanation as to why he was keeping you from sleeping. It was a dangerous thing to do, too; sleep was sacred to you and you could get very unpleasant if you didn’t get enough of it.

Clint played with the edge of the duvet, avoiding your eyes and mumbling something under his breath

“msorryIjustleftyoustandingthereIknowyouwerejusttryingtocomfortme…”,

“What was that?”,

“Ughg… I don’t make me repeat it, you know I’m super bad at this”,

“Come on Birdboy, give it to me”,

He sighed dramatically,

“I’m sorry I bailed… and left you alone with the Iron Liver”

Clint said and made puppy eyes at you,

“It’s fine… You know I’m not entirely blameless either…”

You wanted to make him feel better, after all, the cake couldn’t do that anymore,

“What do you mean?”,

“I might have altered some very important details in the case of the missing piece of cake”

You pursed your lips and tried to look as innocent as possible. Clint perked up and waited for you to continue, 

“I might have… used Tony’s drunkenness to my advantage and blamed him for the cake because he would be too drunk to remember anythin he did, 12 hours ago…”,

“Ok... so then whodunnit?”,

“…”,

“…”,

“Mighthavebeen…”

“… no, don’t tell me it was you…”

Clint looked utterly flabbergasted, 

“I’m sorry…. I just had such a bad few days and I needed comfort, you weren’t there, no one was there except Tony but he was…”,

“Super drunk as always and completely useless when it comes to emotional labour?”

“Yes…”

Clint didn’t say anything else, just looked at you, contemplating what you just confessed, 

“I’ll make you a new one, promise!”,

“Shh, shh, it’s fine”,

“Fine?”,

“I’m not mad at you”,

“You’re not?”

You sat back on your heels and watched Cint smiling at you, 

“Ohmygod, you knew!!”

You shrieked and swatted his shoulder, 

“Of course I knew! I’m fricking Hawkeye!”

He laughed and you shook your head, smiling at his expression, so pleased with himself,

“You let me walk right into that one, huh?”

Granted, you deserved it,

“Sure did, babe”

Suddenly he pulled a hookgun from behind him and pointed it at the ceiling, pulling down a Tupperware container with a whole chocolate cake in it,

“Now let’s have some cake and talk about your bad days, hm?”


End file.
